Tus Palabras
by Semaris
Summary: Era de noche, una charla en la biblioteca puede volverse muy interesante. Oneshot!


Integra estaba en la biblioteca, recostada en un diván, con una copa de vino en una mano y un libro en la otra

Integra estaba en la biblioteca, recostada en un diván, con una copa de vino en una mano y un libro en la otra. Su saco y su corbata estaban en un sillón junto al diván y una ligera sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro al ver algunas de las líneas del libro.

–que tontería, esas novelas rosa deberían de ser prohibidas, llenan la cabeza de telarañas –suspiró dejando el libro a un lado. Le dio un sorbo a la copa y la dejó en una mesa junto al libro

– ¿novelas rosa? Creí que no había ninguna en esta casa –dijo Alucard bajando del techo, junto a ella, Integra lo examinó con la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que iba en pantalón y camisa

–hasta yo tuve una madre, además ¿Por qué el cambio de indumentaria? –preguntó

–son las doce de la noche y hoy no salí, no le veo mucho el caso a arreglarme a esta hora… además, todos tienen derecho a soñar con el amor de vez en cuando ¿no amo? –preguntó

– ¿amor? ¿Acaso eso existe? –preguntó Integra burlonamente mientras él descendía al suelo

–Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que sí, Amo –contestó el vampiro sentándose a su lado

–y si así fuera ¿Qué podrías decir tú de el amor? Dudo mucho que alguna vez te hayas enamorado de verdad –le dijo ella enderezándose

–sí, de hecho sí –asintió él

–ah ¿de veras? Y cuando fue eso… hace ¿Cien? ¿Mil años? Vamos, la pregunta era en serio –le dijo ella arqueando una ceja

–Y mi respuesta es en serio, hace diez años que vi por primera vez a una mujer y todavía estoy enamorado… diez años más tarde y sin esperanzas aún te amo, Integra –le dijo Alucard acariciando su mejilla

–no digas tonterías, tú sabes que no se puede nada entre tú y yo. Además, cómo puedes definir algo como eso –le dijo ella alejando la mano del vampiro

–bueno… algunos siglos de vida me permiten decirte que el amor es lo que hace valientes a los débiles y cobardes. Y lo que hace que un rey baje de su trono y abandone su corona. Está en los buenos y malos tiempos. En los momentos fáciles y difíciles. Llega en un instante y dura tres días más que la eternidad… eso es el amor verdadero –explicó Alucard con una ligera sonrisa

–vamos, sé honesto contigo mismo, tú sólo quieres… no sé… acostarte conmigo… por qué… a saber por qué. Ni tú sólo te entiendes –le dijo Integra con la mirada clavada en las llamas de la chimenea, única luz en el lugar

–si yo fuera humano ¿me amarías? –preguntó Alucard

–No me preguntes eso, y menos cuando sabes qué voy a contestar –le dijo ella fríamente

–Que sí –completó él

– ¿seguro? –preguntó ella

–Más seguro que el sol no sale de noche –aseguró él

– ¿y si fueras humano qué me dirías? –volvió a preguntar ella, mirándolo fijamente. Él sonrió antes de contestar

–que te amo…

Que quiero pasar toda una vida contigo…

Que te quiero para que seas madre de mis hijos…

Que quiero morir en tus brazos a los noventa años…

Y que tus labios sean lo último que rocen los míos…

Que tos ojos sean lo últimos que vean mis ojos…

Que nuestro amor duraría más que el tiempo…

Que seguiremos juntos aún después de morir…

– ¡Basta! ¡No sigas! ¡Lo haces peor para los dos! –le dijo Integra, su mirada se había vuelto triste y su voz sonaba extraña, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto, él acarició su mejilla y continuó

–no te lo digo para que pongas esa cara, Amo, te lo digo por que es cierto

Y como vampiro que soy te digo

Que quiero que seas mi luz y redención…

Que te juro por mi alma si algún día envejezco quiero que sea a tu lado…

Que toda la eternidad se me hace corta para pasarla contigo y que cinco minutos sin ti son eternos…

Ya sabes que yo te quiero conmigo…

Que quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre…

Que haré lo que tú digas y obedeceré siempre por el gusto de hacerte feliz…

Que eres lo más maravilloso que jamás había visto y que si algún día mueres quiero que sea para renacer como vampiro entre mis brazos…

Quiero que pasen los siglos, los milenios, las eras y tenerte junto a mí…

Todo ese tiempo podría perderme en tus ojos…

Y hacerte el amor cada día, tan sólo para poder oler tu pelo al caer la noche…

Mirarte dormir a mi lado cada día sin cansarme de tu rostro…

Yo nací y me convertí en lo que soy tan sólo para conocerte…

Que quiero que me permitas hacerte feliz, más feliz de lo que cualquier humano podría…

Por que yo existo para amarte hasta que el tiempo deje de ser tiempo…

Está en mis instintos básicos, cómo sería respirar para un humano…

Yo te amo y sin ti dentro de mi existencia, todo, absolutamente pierde sentido…

Que eres mi guía…

Toda mi existencia…

Y que el día que en que ames seré el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra…

O si en tu camino encuentras a alguien que te haga más feliz, estaré feliz de verte contenta y amada, aunque no sea por mí…

– ¡te odio! ¡¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?! ¡Si ya sabes qué es lo que siento! ¡¿Por qué me torturas?! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Me duele que te pongas así! ¡Me duele no poder hacer nada! ¿Sabes que se me parte el alma al pensar que el "nosotros" no puede y jamás va a pasar? ¡Y tú eres un tonto por amarme de esa manera! –explotó ella, sin poder contener el llanto un segundo más, las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas

–Jamás me habían dicho algo como eso –se extrañó él

–por que apuesto lo que quieras a que jamás te habían amado tanto como yo, tarado ¡y por que preferiría que me odiaras! –confesó Integra

–Entonces quererme te dolería más –comentó Alucard acariciando su mejilla

–entonces podría odiarte de regreso y ser tu Amo sin el más mínimo remordimiento –contestó Integra reteniendo la mano del vampiro sobre su rostro

– ¿Te duele tenerme a tu servicio? ¿Quieres liberarme? –preguntó él

– ¡no! –le soltó ella rotundamente

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Alucard

–por que eres un vampiro y por que te dedicarías a destruir el mundo… y por que… tengo miedo de que te vayas en cuanto seas libre y me dejes aquí sola –le dijo Integra sonrojándose

–con o sin sello jamás seré libre, no mientras tu vivas, y por tu sólo recuerdo serviría a tu descendencia por la eternidad –admitió él

– ¡ya basta! Sólo vete antes de que algo más pase –le dijo ella, alejando su mano

– ¿Temes cometer una locura? –preguntó el vampiro

–No –respondió ella

– ¿entonces?

–me da miedo dejar de estar loca tan sólo cinco minutos, por que si eso pasa yo… yo… yo te diría que si quiero a alguien a mi lado el resto de mis días ese debes ser tú y que en esos segundos podría aceptar que me convirtieras… y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme, por mi legado, por mi Dios y por mi país –explicó Integra muy seria, pero sin dejar de llorar

–tu seguirás siendo tú y tu legado no cambiará por estar a mi lado, tu Dios no se opondría a lo nuestro, si es que tiene dos dedos de frente… y a la goma con tu país. Es un pedazo de tierra y nada más que eso –le dijo Alucard acercándose a Integra y frotando su mejilla helada contra la de la mujer

– ¡no sigas! ¡Te dije que no! –replicó Integra sin apartarlo

– ¿Es un orden? –preguntó él desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa

–No –admitió ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro del vampiro

–entonces puedo seguir hasta que aceptes… pero eso implicaría lastimarte y yo jamás lo haré, y no dejaré que nadie lo haga –confesó él

–sólo cinco minutos… cinco para nosotros y ya –le dijo ella al oído

–Que sean diez –pidió él besándola y desabrochando el segundo botón de la camisa de Integra

–veinte –replicó ella desabrochando la camisa del vampiro

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Integra. La besó de nuevo, después de algunos segundos comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello, Alucard pasó su mano por debajo del brassier de la rubia

–Uh-uh… eso no –le dijo ella, él retiró su mano y se recostó sobre Integra en el diván, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro

–Algún día tienes que ceder, que sea hoy –le suplicó él al oído mientras la estrechaba por la cintura

–no puedo… lo sabes… no puedo –le dijo ella

–Sí puedes –replicó él besando su cuello

Alucard se apartó de ella de golpe

–vístete, Walter viene –le dijo y se desvaneció en las sombras. Integra miró la puerta nerviosa mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

Se alisó el cabello con los dedos y dos segundos más tarde entró Walter, le dio una rápida mirada al lugar y se acercó a ella

–ya son las doce, creo que debería irse a la cama, por una vez en esta vida –le dijo con una pequeña risita

–no viniste por eso –adivinó Integra mientras se ponía su saco y metía la corbata en su bolsillo

–No, Alucard venía y quise detenerlo, pero creo que sólo fue un error mío –admitió el hombre

–no te preocupes, yo ya me iba a la cama, de cualquier manera –le dijo Integra y ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la casa en silencio, hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Integra

–buenas noches, señorita… por cierto, mañana quiero hablar con usted sobre ese extremadamente obvio chupetón que le saldrá en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja –le dijo Walter, Integra comenzó a enrojecer

–yo no fui… no pasó nada… no sé de qué hablas –replicó Integra, nerviosa

–bueno, supongo que Alucard de nuevo ha hecho honor al nombre de "vampiro" –le dijo Walter, divertido con la reacción de la rubia. Parecía una adolescente a la que hubieran descubierto besando a un chico.

Walter se alejó por el pasillo mientras Integra lo miraba atónita. Una corriente de aire la hizo despertar y entró corriendo a su habitación, terriblemente avergonzada.


End file.
